The Sleepover
by LyokoOreo
Summary: Ulrich's grandparents are staying in town, so Ulrich invites the Lyoko gang to stay the night at their house, when a blizzard comes and snows them in, resulting in the blossoming of relationships. Mostly YxU some AxJ Some mild teen drinking and language.
1. Ulrich's Plan

Chapter One: Ulrich's Plan

It was December Break at Kadic Academy. Ulrich Stern was sitting in his dorm with his roommate Odd Della Robia.

"Hey Odd, my Grandparents are coming to visit. They own a house down the street, so I'm gonna stay with them for December Break. I'm gonna try to convince them to let me have you, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie over one night. I think maybe tomorrow, because they are going to be out all night." Ulrich explained.

"Sounds fun. I'll bring some music, junk food, and animal entertainment!" Odd said, picking up Kiwi. "Isn't that right, Kiwi?"

"Okay, I'll call up my grandparents." Ulrich replied.

Ulrich grabbed his phone, and dialed his Grandparent's number.

Ring, Ring, Ring

His Grandmother, Rose, picked up.

"Ulrich, is that you?" Rose asked. She was new to cell phones.

"Yes, it's me, Grandma. I was wondering, do you think I can invite four friends over for a sleepover?" Ulrich looked at Odd. "And one pet." He added.

"Sure, Ulrich, how about tommorow, so you guys can have some privacy."

"Sounds great, thanks, bye." Ulrich said, and hung up.

"We're in!" Ulrich said to Odd.

"BANZAI! Party time! Hell yeah!" Odd said, as he high- fived Ulrich.

"Time to invite the guests." Ulrich said, as he reached for his phone.


	2. Invites

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, this is my first story and I'm still getting use to f.f . Please R&R! :-) - LyokoOreo**

Chapter 2: Invites

Ulrich grabbed his phone and hit speed dial 3. It was Jeremie.

"Hey Jeremie."

"Hey Ulrich. What homework do you need help with today?" Jeremie said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Very funny. Anyway, it's vacation, so why would I do my homework now? Never mind. I'm having a sleepover at my Grandparents house down the street, you're welcome to come. It starts at 6:00."

"Okay, I'll be there. what number house?"

"3"

"Alright, will Aelita be there?" Jeremie asked.

"Yea, I was gonna ask her next. I'm sure she'll come."

"Are you going to invite Yumi?"

"Of course I am." Ulrich said.

"Okay, see you later."Jeremie said.

"Later." Ulrich said.

"Jeremie's coming." Ulrich said to Odd.

"Alright! Who's next?" Odd asked.

"Aelita." Ulrich said as he hit speed dial 4 on his phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. (Aelita's voicemail.) Hello, you have reached Aelita's voicemail. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you!

"Hey Aelita, it's Ulrich. I'm having a sleepover and you are invited. Ask Jeremie if he'll show you were it is. Thanks."

"No answer." Ulrich stated.

"Now you just gotta call Yumi, if she comes it will be one friggin' interesting party!" Odd said laughing.

"Shut the hell up, Odd!" Ulrich said. Ulrich hit speed dial 1 on his phone. It rang only once.

"Hey, Ulrich!" Yumi said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey, Yumi. So... I'm having a sleepover at my Grandparent's house tomorrow and... um... I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, Ulrich. Is it still 3 Park Street?"

"Yea, if you want you can hang out over here tomorrow then we can go uh... together."

"Sure. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See ya."

Then Odd piped in, "Oh hell yeah! Ulrich's got a date! I thought it would never fucking happen! Woohoo! Score! Snipe!"

"ODD SHUT THE FUCK UP WOULD YOU? So I got a date big deal. God, you are so friggin' annoying!" Ulrich yelled.


	3. The Date

**Thanks to all my readers, and supporters! Please R&R... this is my first fanfic so I love getting reviews. Keep being awesome! -LyokoOreo :-)**

Chapter 3: The Date

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Yumi came over the next day at about 11:30 in the morning. Ulrich didn't care, but Odd was mad because he was still asleep.

"What the hell? Yumi? Is that you? You know better than to wake me up! Damn! It's only 11:30! You two suck!" Odd complained. He threw his pillow at Ulrich.

"Why aren't you up anyway, they served waffles for breakfast. You missed them." Yumi asked.

"Shit! I missed waffles! This day just keeps getting better." Odd said sarcastically.

Yumi and Ulrich went and sat on Ulrich's bed. They started talking.

"So hows your break been?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"Kinda boring. My family doesn't do much on my break. They just go to work, leaving me watching Hiroki." Yumi said.

"That sucks." Ulrich replied.

"Anyway, how's your break going?" Yumi asked.

"It just got a lot better." Ulrich replied smiling. Yumi smiled, and blushed.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Ulrich and Yumi sitting in a tree F.U.C..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ODD!" Yumi and Ulrich shouted simultanuosly.

"Don't hide the truth!" Odd said with a sly grin on his face. Kiwi started barking.

"Shush, Kiwi! Come here, girl!" Odd said, he stopped focusing on Ulrich and Yumi long enough for Ulrich to say,

"Hey Yumi, do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

"Anything to get out of here." She said smiling. She took Ulrich's hand as they headed to the park. It was starting to snow.

**Thanks for reading! Please click the button below and review! -LyokoOreo (' .')-# that's a guy with a waffle! :-)**


	4. The Walk

**Thanks for reviewing, please keep them coming, I really appreciate them! ( I do not own Code Lyoko, because if I did, there would be more episodes coming! :-) ) Keep rocking! - LyokoOreo :-D**

Chapter 4: The Walk

Ulrich and Yumi crossed the campus heading to the park. They were just talking. They talked about Lyoko, schoolwork, XANA, and how annoying Odd has been lately. Once they reached the park, they sat on a bench to continue talking.

"So maybe that's why he's been so annoying lately." Yumi said.

"Yea, he always gets extra-annoying when Sam's in town." Ulrich said. "So this has been... nice."

"Yea, it really has been. It's nice to just to talk with a friend." Yumi said.

''But, I wanna be more than friends, Yumi!'' Ulrich thought.

"Yea, it it is nice." Ulrich said, sounding a little depressed.

"What's wrong, Ulrich?" Yumi asked, sounding concerned.

"It's just that, Yumi... I...I... I lo-" Ulrich was interrupted by Yumi's phone ringing.

"One sec, Ulrich. Hello? What? Hiroki! I'm gonna kill you, get out of my room!" Yumi yelled. "I'm sorry, Ulrich, hold that thought, tell me tonight, Hiroki is looking through my diary and trashed my room looking for it. I have to go." Yumi said getting up to leave.

"But, Yumi, I wanted to tell you that-" Ulrich looked but Yumi already had left. "-I love you." Ulrich finished softly to himself.

"Damn, why did I have to be so slow to tell her? If I had told her sooner, she would have heard." Ulrich thought to himself. He walked back to his dorm, only to be greeted by a questioning Odd.

"So where's Yumi? Did you kiss her? Did she kiss you? Did she ditch you?" Odd started asking.

"I don't want to talk about it, Odd."


	5. It Begins

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy. :( Thanks to Imjustmeokay (I call her Lemon!) You rock! -LyokoOreo**

Chapter 5: It Begins

**7 hours later...**

It was 7:30, and everybody was inside. It was snowing hard, you could barely see anything. Aelita went to check the weather.

"You guys, it says we are getting a blizzard what is that?" Aelita asked.

"A blizzard is a delicious ice cream dessert, filled with sugary goodness." Odd said dreamily. He was, after all, the walking stomach.

"Odd we aren't getting Dairy Queen." Yumi said. She secretly wouldn't mind a Chocolate Xtreme Blizzard though; she didn't want to tell anyone this because she didn't want to sound like Odd.

"A blizzard is a strong snow storm, with about zero visibility and strong winds." Jeremie said to Aelita.

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck here." Ulrich said.

"Oooooooh, we can have epic party games!" Odd said.

"Okay, like what?" Yumi asked, sounding a little worried. Anything Odd wanted to play would probably very inappropriate, and make her kiss Ulrich. She wouldn't mind that much though.

"Okay, first we play spin the bottle, because it's a classic. Then we play 7 Minutes in Heaven, and then truth or dare." Odd said. His goal was to make Yumi and Ulrich kiss, and these were the games where he could make them.

"Fine." everybody said in unison.

"Okay, Ulrich do you have any bottles?" Odd asked.

"Not empty, but there are Coke bottles in the fridge. They're glass." Ulrich said.

"This would work!" Odd said. He wasn't talking about the Coke. He saw a beer. He popped the cap off, and started drinking.

"Odd!" Yumi yelled. Ulrich was trying to hold back his laughter. Jeremie even chuckled. Aelita was just confused.

"What is that?" Aelita asked.

"Here have some." Odd said and he shoved the bottle in her mouth before anyone could stop him.

"Stop it, Odd!" Yumi protested, as she took the bottle from him. Aelita went to wash out her mouth, she was practically gagging from the taste.

"Well, the bottle's empty, lets begin!" Odd said.

He spun the bottle, his coordination already seeming to be worse. It spun, and spun, and spun. The bottle started to slow. It stopped. Ulrich clenched his fists in anger. Aelita, and Jeremie gasped. Yumi's mouth dropped a little. It had landed on her.

Odd, leaned over and kissed her.


	6. I don't think so

**Please R&R!**

Chapter 6: I don't think so

Odd was starting to enjoy himself, the alcohol was affecting his brain. (He was one of those people where one beer could make you extremely drunk.) Yumi was starting to protest. Ulrich was radiating anger. Odd pulled back long enough to say,

"Don't fight the love baby."

As Odd went to grab Yumi, Ulrich pushed her out of the way, landing on top of her. He wanted to kiss her. all he wanted in the world right now was to kiss her. He was blushing. She was blushing. Yumi was waiting for him to kiss her. "Why won't he kiss me? Am I not good enough for him?" she thought.

"Time for 7 Minutes in heaven!" Odd announced, looking at the back wall, instead of the group. He was clearly drunk. Ulrich wondered if he had stolen any more beers. He would check later. Ulrich broke apart from Yumi. Yumi sighed to herself.

"After what just happened, I don't think so." Ulrich said.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Please click the button below and review! -LyokoOreo**


End file.
